


A Picnic

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin organises a picnic for Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for The Heart of Camelot holiday exchange in 2014.

Merlin paced to and fro across the clearing, his eyes darting about with apprehension. His hands tugged unconsciously on the hem of his shirt straightening the fabric.  
  
He halted his pacing, moving over to the picnic blanket that he had lain down a little while ago he stopped pacing and, slumped onto the blanket with a sigh. Merlin attempted to still his hands, while mentally catalogued the food he had brought with him for what must have been the 20th time.  
  
The sound of a branch snapping drew Merlin's attention. He lifted his head, eyes scanning the area from which the sound originated. A flash of blue fabric through the trees caught his eye, and he practically leapt to his feet, his heart pounding in his chest. The earlier flash of blue appeared again this time followed by a purple one, a black and a white one.  
  
Morgana emerged from the trees, wearing her long elegant purple dress, matched with the light blue of the thin fabric that covered her arms and shoulders. In her left hand she held the reins of her white horse who walked calmly behind her.  
  
The king's ward smiles as her eyes meet Merlin's, before said servant closes the gap between them, easily slipping the reins out of Morgana's hand.He led the horse to a small clearing nearby and tied its reins securely to a tree.  
  
Returning Merlin stepped up to Morgana, gently taking her right hand with his and walking around so he was turned to face her.  
  
"I- um I thought you might enjoy sometime away from the castle." Merlin spoke, his voice uncharacteristically nervous. Whilst the servants gaze flicked intermittently between the ground and Morgana's face, upon which a smile slowly spread.  
  
"It's wonderful Merlin. Thank you." Morgana responded. Merlin glanced up at her words, before his eyes slid down to the left and to the ground.  
  
She blinked once, then brought the hand Merlin was still holding and placed it on his chest, above his heart.  
  
"Relax Merlin." The servant looked down to the hand pressed against his chest, knowing that there was no way Morgana could miss the rapid flutter of his heart, but finding he didn't really mind. They remained in place for what seemed like hours but, was in reality only a few minutes.  
  
"Shall we?" She phrased it as a question though, there was no need for Merlin to answer.

The pair made their way over the rough ground, Merlin keeping half an eye on watching the ground to make sure Morgana did not trip over any stray stick in her path. They stepped around the basket, which sat at the edge of the blanket, before settling down next to each other.

Merlin sat with his legs crossed, Morgana next to him on the left, her own legs tucked neatly at her side. Her dress fell elegantly over her legs, leaving just her ankles visible as the edge of the purple fabric contrasting with the pale tones of her skin.

The servant quickly retrieved some of the food, laying it out in the small space between them.

Morgana quickly picked an apple up from the small pile on the blanket. The crunch as she bit into the skin of the fruit, and the small drip of apple juice that trailed down the edge of Morgana’s lip, caught Merlin’s eye. And the servant found himself shuffling closer, though he made a conscious effort to remain unnoticed.

Morgana took another bit of her apple, her lips quirking up into a cheeky smirk.

“You don’t have to be so shy Merlin.” Morgana spoke as she also shuffled closer. Merlin opened his mouth to reply, his lips turning upwards as well. However before he could get any words out Morgana shoved her half eaten apple into Merlin’s open mouth stopping his words in their tracks.

Merlin’s eyes widened briefly, before his lips pulled tight into what would have been a grin but for the apple, and his eyes squinted in mirth. He reached up to remove the apple, only to have Morgana slap it playfully away.

“No, no, Merlin.” Her voice was low as she spoke, her hand held the apple in place, to let Merlin take a bite without it falling.

Merlin licked his lips hungrily to collect all the juice that, had collected around his mouth, whilst Morgana watched on, taking another bite right on the spot which Merlin had done.

Taking the apple away from her mouth Morgana winked at Merlin, as a faint blush spread across the servant’s cheekbones and his eyes darkened. Morgana paused, almost rolling her eyes at Merlin’s hesitance.

However only a few seconds later Merlin seemed to get over his nerves, scooting forwards he leaned in, his eyes slowly slipped closed, whilst opposite Morgana let her own eyes close in one fluid movement, tilting her head just so.

Their first contact was brief, before Merlin pressed forwards gaining the confidence he had previously lacked.

Her lips were soft against his, and he dragged her lower lip between his teeth. His tongue brushed against the sweet skin, drawing an exhale from Morgana. Releasing her lip to take his own breath Morgana seized the opportunity and quickly closed the small gap.

Merlin’s eyes cracked open for a second, before closing them again, and nudging open Morgana’s mouth to deepen the kiss, seconds dragged on, and on quickly becoming over a minute, until the pair broke apart once again for air, both with smiles on their faces, and Merlin with his blush now all the way to his ears. Morgana reached forwards brushing her hand against his cheek.

“Thank you Merlin.”


End file.
